Jingle Juice
Basic Information The Jingle Juice is a rare and non-craftable seasonal potion that grants health regeneration as well as an animated effect (bells) with an additional sound effect (ringing of small bells like on a sleigh) for 10 minutes. It also seems to have a moderate cold resistance effect. Jingle Juice does not negate the cold meter and does not shorten cold damage over time effects though. It also does not grant immunity against the Corruption scale, any other environment meters nor drowning. This rare "seasonal" potion can only be obtained from Elfis (NPC traders) for ca. one month during Christmas event-times, but it cannot be crafted, just like the Blizzard Potion. (Also the Bat Juice and Marigold Potions that can be traded from the Pumpkirus during the annual Halloween event.) This Potion was introduced to the game on December 13th 2017 with update R50 (Elfi's Toy Drive 2017 Update) and returned for the annual Christmas event between December 19th 2018 and January 25th 2019 for Elfi's Wonderland 2018. How to obtain 8 bottles of Jingle Juice could be purchased for 30 Rescued Toys from Elfis during the Christmas event Elfis during the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive 2017 and again during the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland 2018. Elfis are special seasonal NPCs that randomly appear only during Christmas event-times on blocks of Snow and Ice (rarely also on crafted blocks that have been placed on Snow or Ice) during day and night within a certain proximity around player characters. To find them and make more of them spawn, players are advised to traverse cold biomes like Frozen Oceans, Taigas, snowy Tundras, snow-covered Mountains and the like. Each Elfi has the same offers in its "shop" with the exact same prices. During Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that lasted from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019, the Store-exclusive Recipe Pack "Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018 contained 5 Jingle Juice bottles on top of many Christmas-themed Recipe Pages and other useful items. The Recipe Pack "Elfi's Toy Drive Bundle 2017 also contained 5 units of Jingle Juice. Potions like Jingle Juice cannot be bought as part of building kits for Blueprints, since they cannot be placed directly into the game world. These non-craftable potions will most likely become available again in December 2019. Until then, some "bottles" of Jingle Juice can be given to you by players that have stored surplus ones on the game worlds where they were stored, since items are not transferable between worlds. How to obtain Rescued Toys During the annual Christmas event that lasts for ca. one month, Rescued Toys could be traded for Jingle Juice at Elfis. 30 Rescued Toys are the price for 8 bottles of Jingle Juices each - to be found in the "Items" TAB of the Elfis that are NPC traders that spawn on blocks of Ice and Snow for ca. one month from December to January. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be used to buy seasonal Christmas-themed items and rare Christmas Recipes from Elfis. Rescued Toys can be obtained during the seasonal Christmas Holiday event from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts and randomly spawning Reinbeaus in amounts of ca. 10-14 Toys. Reinbeaus do not drop any Rescued Toys outside the Christmas season though. The very rare fast Reaudolphs additionally appear during Christmas events in cold biomes and will then sometimes drop 100-200 Rescued Toys at a time (but at other times no Toys at all) when being killed. During the Christmas event 2018-2019, Reaudolphs could not be tamed. Reaudolphs and the colorful Holiday gift boxes will most likely spawn again during the next seasonal Christmas event for ca. one month, like they did during Elfi's Wonderland from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019. Lots of Rescued Toys can be found in Reward Holiday Gift Boxes after successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps throughout the whole year. Small Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times for free. 2 of these Traps can be found in every daily Login Chest (a new one beomes available each 4 hours, unless 2 chests have not been claimed yet), while additionally to that, one Small Trog Trap can occasionally be obtained from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts as well as from the loot bags of Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs during the annual Christmas event. As soon as you place a Small Trog Trap anywhere, a tier 1 Trog Trap Event will immediately initiated in its proximity. If you are able to successfully meet the objective of the event as displayed onscreen in time, you will be rewarded by a Reward Holiday Gift Box that contains ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys, 2-3 random stacks of useful items and often (but not always) a Medium Trog Trap. Every player who participates in Trog Trap Events will receive their own Reward Gift Box. Medium Trog Traps can be placed in order to instantly start tier 2 Trog Trap Events that are a bit more difficult to "beat". In the Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will appear after the successful completion of tier 2 Trog Trap Events, you will find ca. 11-14 Rescued Toys, 3-6 stacks of useful items and occasionally a Large Trog Trap. Moreover, a few of the Trog Trap Event Creatures might drop special Loot Bags with (often) a few Rescued Toys and some random useful items inside, like consumables and/or explosives. Naturally, Large Trog Traps will also promptly initiate Trog Trap Events of an even higher difficulty (tier 3), and their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes will contain even more (ca. 34) Rescued Toys and even more (5-8) stacks of useful items, but only rarely a Medium Trog Trap on top of that. Again, some Trog Trap Event Creatures (mainly Troggington's Minions) will rarely drop special Loot Bags on top of that, often containing a few Rescued Toys and otherwise random useful items. Trog Traps of all 3 tiers (Small Trog Traps, Medium Trog Traps and Large Trog Traps) can also be bought for Coins via block kits for Blueprints that players have made from placed Trog Traps and uploaded to the Creativerse Steam workshop. You can buy Coins bundles in the ingame Store and pay for them via Steam Wallet with real money. Take care to only buy Blueprints that contain placed Trog Traps, but not just Traps on/in any display containers, because in this case they will not be purchasable as items, they will merely be "ghost images" displayed on the display containers (you can see if Trog Traps are even included in the building kit when clicking on the button "Built with xxx Blocks" in the Blueprint window after subscribing to this Blueprint for free in the Creativerse Steam workshop before clicking on "Get Kit & Build Now"). Even though you can obtain Trog Traps throughout the year this way and initiate Trog Trap Events by placing any bought, bestowed and left-over Trog Traps any time you like, you can merely store the Rescued Toys that any victory will provide you with until December and not use them, since these Trade Items cannot be consumed directly nor fed to Pets (different from Pumpkiru Candy. You can only trade Rescued Toys for Christmas-related items and rare seasonal Recipes with Elfis that will probably spawn again around Christmas 2019-2020 for the next time - or perhaps Elfis might appear for other rare occasions too if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. During the event Elfi's Wonderland 2018, Rescued Toys could be bought via Steam wallet as a content of 4 tiered Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles in the Store too. 100% of revenue from these bundles went to The Make-A-Wish Foundation that helps granting the wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. Depending on their tier 1-4, these bundles contained a stack of either 20, 50, 200 or 500 Rescued Toys. In 2017, during Elfi's Toy Drive, Rescued Toys also were part of unlockable community reward bundles for the Elfi's Community Toy Drive event. How to use Jingle Juice Like any other Potion, Jingle Juice can be consumed from your quickbar by selecting the according quickslot that you have filled with (a stack of) Jingle Juice and then clicking your right mouse-button. Only one potion will be consumed by that, and a short cooldown will prevent you from accidentally consuming another one right away. When consuming another Jingle Juice while one is already in effect, the duration of the effect will merely be prolonged to 10 minutes again. The Jingle Juice can be used and can be active at the same time as a Health Regeneration Potion and also together with any Food that grants Health Regeneration. Jingle Juice also does not collide with the healing effect of Marigold Potions, touching Mineral Water and/or Healing Beacons. It is unknown if the regeneration effect will actually stack and be stronger or faster in case of using different health-regenerating consumables together at the same time. Potions cannot be displayed on any display containers. Effects of Jingle Juice After consuming such a potion, your player character will continually regenerate health much like after consuming an Health Regeneration Potion, but much longer (Health Regeneration potions will only grant health regeneration for 90 seconds). The Jingle Juice has a duration of ca. 10 minutes after being consumed and has a cooldown that lasts for a few seconds. While the effect of the Jingle Juice is active, the player character will also be surrounded by animated falling golden bells that can even be seen from first person view on the bottom of the screen. Additionally, the sound of small bells can be heard. Trivia The developers have stated in the patch notes that they do not plan to provide crafting recipes for these rare "seasonal" potions. http://store.steampowered.com/news/?appids=280790 The same goes for Blizzard Potions, Love Potions, Bat Juice, Marigold Potions and Quick Potions. Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Christmas Event Category:Events Category:In Trade Category:Potions Category:Non-Craftable Category:Store